I Hate You Too
by Tsuki Is Moon
Summary: After fighting, sex, an accidental pregnancy, and hard labor Ichigo can barely stand the sight of Grimmjow. However, he can't get rid of him because of their new baby, Momigi. How will Kurosaki handle this "difficult" situation? GrimmxIchi
1. Chapter 1

"Grimmjow, get your ass downstairs! Now!"

Ichigo grumbled under his breath as he bounced his son restless son, Momigi, in his arms. The tiny child bore Jaggerjack's blue hair but had Ichigo's eyes. He suckled his tiny thumb while looking up his father curiously. Momigi had awoken the two men early in the morning with his almost painful wail. Ichigo had been up ever since.

After Ichigo gave birth to Momigi, the two of them had been living together in their small two floor house. Three bedroom, two and a half bath with a big kitchen. At first, they were living in Hueco Mundo but Ichigo didn't want Momigi to get attached so Grimmjow was forced to get them a place in the living world.

Upstairs, the Arrancar stretched out in the large king sized bed. He sniffed the air and caught whiff of breakfast coming from downstairs. His son happy giggling trailed up after it. Grimmjow sat up, scratched lazily at his thick happy trail and climbed out of bed, naked.

Ichigo was just finishing up the eggs while Momigi rode on his shoulders when Grimmjow finally came down. "'Bout damn time…"

Being the "woman" of the house, he seemed to be the only one that did anything: He made breakfast, washed the dishes _and_ the clothes, took care of Momigi, etc., etc…

"Hey sweetie." Grimmjow whispered into Ichigo's ear. He gave his husband's earlobe a small nibble as he pressed his body against Ichigo's back. The Arrancar slid his hands over Ichigo's crotch gently.

Ichigo blushed feeling Grimmjow's erection slide against the small of his back. "Grimmjow! Can't you at least put some pants on?" He roared. With a deep scowl, Ichigo pulled Momigi into his arms and turned around slowly. "Take your son."

The erection fell limp as Grimmjow frowned and reluctantly took Momigi. "Aww, look what you did Ichi!" He whined, jabbing a finger at his limp cock.

"Oh suck it up you pervert. I have to finish making breakfast." Ichigo then turned back to the stove.

Grimmjow pouted and looked at Momigi. "Mommy made daddy sad, Migi…" He whispered.

The little boy giggled and wrapped his arms around Grimmjow's neck. Although he was only a year old, he was strong. Momigi began climbing onto his dad's broad shoulders as he went into to the fridge for a cold bottle of milk.

"Hey, quit wriggling around squirt." Grimmjow said with a grin. He thought the boy got his strength from him but Ichigo just thought he full of himself… which was probably right. He pulled Momigi from off his shoulders and balanced the boy on his hip.

Momigi tugged the bottle of milk from Grimmjow's hand and began to suckle. "Uh, Ichi?" Grimmjow asked.

"Yeah, what is it?" Ichigo replied as he piled the scrambled eggs onto a large plate.

"Can babies drink cold milk?"

"Yes but it upsets their stomachs so it's not exactly good for them… Don't tell me, you already…" Ichigo turned to Grimmjow slowly. "I've told you hundreds of times to-!"

"Hey, don't get mad at me!" Grimmjow retorted. "He snatched out of my hands!"

"Then you're cleaning up whatever comes out either end."

Grimmjow cringed. "Fuck no! It isn't even my fucking day!" He wasn't good when came to taking care of Momigi. He often had Ichigo do it. It seemed to be the only thing he was afraid of.

Ichigo groaned loudly. He couldn't take much more stress from the Arrancar. The fighting was getting worse and it was always about the pettiest things. "Look, just sit down before I punch you in the face."

With a shrug, Grimmjow sat at the round kitchen table. Momigi sat comfortably on his thigh and carefully put the near empty bottle on the table. Ichigo grabbed the two plates of food from the counter and placed breakfast in front of them.

The plates were piled high with food. There were three pancakes, five sausage links and a fresh batch of scrambled eggs. Grimmjow licked his lips. "Why Ichi! I didn't know you could cook." He said sarcastically.

Ichigo gave the Arrancar a drool expression. "We've been living together for six months Jaggerjack." He paused. "Momigi, don't play with that!"

Momigi lifted his head just as he grabbed a hold of Grimmjow's barbed cock. Grimmjow merely laughed. "He's just as curious as his mommy." He picked up his son and gingerly put him in the high chair. Then, he began to eat his breakfast.

Ichigo grumbled irritably and grabbed a small bowl of peaches for Momigi. The child kicked his little legs in excitement. Kurosaki smiled at Momigi warmly. He sat comfortably on the tabletop and began to coax his son to eat. Grimmjow watched as Ichigo fed their child but eyes wandered to the plump ass displayed nicely upon the table. The heated gaze continued to wander over Ichigo's body. Well, that is until their eyes met.

Grimmjow retreated innocently from his husband's heavy set glare. "What is it Ichi? You're staring at me."

"You were staring first baka…" Ichigo said quietly. A little distracted, he missed Momigi's mouth and the last of the peaches onto and into the child's little footsy. "Shit!" Ichigo grabbed a napkin from the center of the table and quickly cleaned off Momigi's face. "And I just cleaned this too…"

Grimmjow felt a pang of sympathy as he saw the disappointment on Ichigo's face. "Uh… Do you… want some h-help?" The words slipped out on a numb tongue.

Ichigo turned to Grimmjow with a shocked expression but he hesitantly nodded. "Yeah. Could you put away the rest of the food while I go ahead and give Momigi a bath."

"But Ichi, you didn't even touch your food." That was very true. The nicely prepared breakfast had gone untouched. "Why don't I just do it so you can eat?"

"I'll eat later so please put it in the microwave or something." Ichigo pulled Momigi from the high chair and began to undo his son's now dirty footsy. "Unless… you want to help me?" When he said this blood rushed up to his face and his eyes drooped seductively at Grimmjow's lap.

A grin spread across the Arrancar's face. "Mmm, horny so early in the morning? I like that." He got out of his seat and stalked over to Ichigo. Careful not to hurt Momigi, he grabbed his husband and pressed their bodies together. Ichigo bit his lip feeling Grimmjow's crotch against his own.

"Time to clean you up, Migi." Grimmjow whispered. He picked up Ichigo bridal style – despite protest – and made his way up to the bathroom.


	2. Chapter 2

Grimmjow was the first to get into the tub since he was already naked. Ichigo stripped Momigi of his little outfit and handed him to Grimm. Then, he relinquished himself of his own clothing.

"C'mere Ichi, sit in daddy's lap." Grimmjow purred as Ichigo stood at the edge of the tub. Reluctantly, the teen allowed himself to be pulled into the warm water and onto Jaggerjack's even warmer lap.

"You're hard again?" Ichigo growled.

"Well, when you enticed me like that with that heated gaze then yeah! I have all rights to be hard! Now, hurry up and clean up Migi so I can fuck you properly." Grimmjow said as he grabbed a hold of his husband's cock.

Ichigo gasped but bit his lip to prevent any further sounds. He reached over to catch Momigi who was trying to climb out of the tub. "That's dangerous, you little imp." He warned the child and poured a small amount of water over the boy's head. Momigi pouted in protest as Ichigo proceeded to clean him.

"Momigi hold still." Grimmjow said in a harsh whisper. He was trying to help too by washing his son's hair. Momigi just didn't want to keep still. He seemed to prefer the filth.

"No…" Momigi mumbled as he tried to tear himself away from his parent's grasp. He rarely ever spoke unless it was to talk back or to prove a point. Covered in soap, he continued to try to climb out of the tub.

"Ichi, can't I just spank him? I mean, I know you don't really like to do that kind of stuff but-." Grimmjow began to ask but Ichigo cut him off.

"I never said I didn't like it. You just never asked." Kurosaki said in disagreement. "I really don't care at this point."

Grimmjow grinned evilly, gave Ichigo a kiss on the cheek and gently pushed his husband out of his lap. He washed away the rest of the soap off of Momigi's little body before carrying him away towards the bedroom.

Ichigo could hear his son's distressed cry as Grimmjow got started. Now, he was kind of regretting his decision. What if the other's thought of as a bad father? Or worse… they'd try to take him away. "Shit, shit, shit…!" Ichigo pulled at his hair but restrained himself from getting up.

Heavy footfalls trailed into the hallway but no crying. Grimmjow peeked into the bathroom to catch a glimpse of Ichigo's distraught expression. "Hey, Ichi. I'm back." He said nonchalantly. He walked into the bathroom and climbed back into the bathtub, right on top of Ichigo. He leaned forward and kissed his prize without a second thought. "Why the long face?"

"You didn't really hurt him did you?" Ichigo asked, gazing up at Grimmjow innocently. He looked like he could have started crying any moment.

"Of course not, you idiot. I just tickled him but I would gladly spank you." He answered, kissing Ichigo again this time more aggressively. Even Jaggerjack knew when to hold back… however, that didn't apply to the teen in front of him. His lips trailed down Kurosaki's exposed throat and onto his chest. Grimmjow pushed Ichigo further down into water with his back arched high enough for the Arrancar to nibble. He kissed each nipple gently, flicking his tongue over the erect flesh.

Ichigo closed his eyes as he was taken by pleasure. This is only one of the reasons he hated Grimmjow with a passion: The Arrancar knew where all his sensitive spots were. He gasped when his nipple bit softly and the other was twisted until red. "Grimmjow…" He warned with a heated glare.

"What?" Grimmjow growled, groping Ichigo soft ass in his hands. He watched his husband bite his lip and suppress that beautiful voice. "Don't want Momigi to hear?" Grimmjow pressed his index against Ichigo's puckered entrance and brushed his cock over the teen's thigh.

Ichigo released a reluctant moan, his hips rocking instinctively at that oh so familiar feeling. "Not there…" He moaned as Grimmjow continued to tease him. His erection was already leaking.

Grimmjow smirked and viciously ravished Ichigo's lips. Taken aback, the teen was immediately confronted by a skilled tongue. The Arrancar took advantage of the distraction, forcing two fingers into Ichigo's tight rectum and spreading them slowly. He made sure the bath water was slipping inside.

"Ahh, st-stop Grimmjow!" Ichigo pulled away from Grimmjow, crying out in pain but found himself spreading his legs further apart. "It hurts…" He whimpered. More bath water was going in, burning his insides.

Of course, the Arrancar merely laughed.

"What's so fucking funny?" The teen glared daggers at Grimmjow's smug expression.

"You tell me to stop but look at yourself." Grimmjow indicated Ichigo's throbbing erection, its tip hovering just above the water. Out of frustration, the teen splashed the bath water into the Arrancar's face. Grimmjow sputtered and hissed at the surprise assault. His slicked back hair fell out of place and flopped over into his face. Ichigo couldn't help but laugh as he tried to escape.

Grimmjow growled and seized the teen by the waist as he tried to jump out of the tub. The Arrancar shoved Ichigo over the side of the tub and leaned over, spooning Ichigo's body gently. "I think… I'll be a little rough this time."

"When aren't you, you douche." The teen mumbled vainly, glaring back at Grimmjow.

"Why, you little-!" Without further interruption, Grimmjow slammed into Ichigo. The teen's cry bounced of the bathroom walls and vibrated on the Arrancar's eardrums. He growled deep in his throat. "Why do you always make things difficult for yourself, 'ey Ichi?" He whispered into Ichigo's ear, lapping gently at the fiery red shell.

There wasn't an immediate response. Ichigo remained quite still, despite the fact he was clenching tightly. "I-I… kind of like it… when you're rough." He mumbled. And he really meant it. He allowed Grimmjow to do all sorts of torturous things to him but he always cried out pleasure, not pain. Really thinking about it, Ichigo came to a sudden realization. "Geez, am I masochist?"

"'Fraid so Ichi, but only for me." Grimmjow said quietly, nibbling at the teen's earlobe. After hearing Ichigo's little confession, his plan were heading south… way down south. His hands traced slowly down his uke's slim waist before gliding his fingers over the teen's stiff shaft. His touch was feather light and thoroughly teased the senses. It lingered for what seemed like an eternity, simply moving up and down along Ichigo's entire length. Grimmjow felt the teen's body shiver against his own.

Ichigo wanted to scream. The Arrancar was teasing him to the point of no return. He felt his body caving in on itself slowly. "Stop teasing and move already! God, I can feel you leaking inside me so just do it!"

A huge grin slipped upon Grimmjow's face. "Just what I like to hear."

The sounds coming from within the house began grow as Grimmjow mercilessly fucked Ichigo through the morning hours. The sounds could even be heard from outside. Neighbors passed by in either slight horror or mild curiosity.

The two men continued until the afternoon. Their escapades had traveled from the bathroom, to the stairs, to the kitchen, and so on. It was only after they heard Momigi's crying did they finally stop. They were on the coffee table. Grimmjow groaned silently and slowly unsheathed himself from Ichigo.

The teen gasped in sudden relief and in discomfort. "Ah! It's already leaking out!" He yelled as cum dripped quickly from his rectum and onto the table. "I told you not do that anymore! I don't want to end up pregnant again…"

"At the rate we're going, it's very likely so I'd stay vigilant for the signs." Grimmjow paused. "Aren't there like, sticks for something like that?"

Ichigo sighed and laid himself out on the coffee table. "Go get Momigi Grimm. I can't feel my ass."

"Whatever you say wifey."


	3. Chapter 3

"Hey, Ichi?" Grimmjow said casually as he rocked Momigi gently. The child suckled hungrily at his bottle and his chocolate brown eyes drooped. The boy was wearing his favorite pajamas which were covered with little sleeping cows and sheep. The Arrancar stared down at his son's face with a smile.

"Yeah?" Ichigo looked up from the stove and turned to Grimmjow. He was making fried rice and gently cooked spinach. In his apron, Ichigo's entire frame was shaped to the T.

"Do you remember when we first met?"

The teen merely gave the question a drool expression. "How can I forget? You beat the crap out of me and you punched a hole through Rukia's stomach."

"Really? I did that?" Grimmjow looked dumbfounded at his husband's statement.

"Yes Jaggerjack. You did. Rukia's still afraid of you too. She flinches whenever you raise your hand." Ichigo turned back to what was on the stove. It was only now the Arrancar had noticed how much food was being prepared for dinner. He walked up to Ichigo slowly, careful not to jostle Momigi, and peered over the shinigami's shoulder.

"What's with all the food?" Grimmjow asked nervously. He gulped audibly and thought back. "You're not pregnant are you?"

"No dipshit. We're having guest. Renji, Rukia and Byakuya wanted to see Momigi so I need you to set the table." Ichigo commanded from over his shoulder.

It had been a while since they had had guest. The last time was at the house warming party which no one really wanted to remember. Grimmjow had gotten himself too drunk and became physically violent towards anyone who dare touch Ichigo. He also nearly raped Hitsugaya but that wasn't entirely his fault.

"Why's that ass Byakuya coming? He didn't even show up to the house warming party." The Arrancar grumbled as he put Momigi in his high chair. He was still sound asleep. Grimmjow was once again smiling at his son. Then he turned on his heels and started to pull plates and cups from cabinets.

"I don't know actually. I didn't even think he knew until now." Ichigo began putting the fried rice into a large serving bowl when the doorbell rang. He grumbled and put the wok into the sink. "Get the door."

Grimmjow groaned loudly. "But Ichi!" He turned to the teen only to find a knife right in his face. The Arrancar shrank back immediately. Ichigo was glaring straight at him. "You get your fat ass to damn door or I'll shove this knife into your face!"

At first, Grimmjow made no attempt to move but he slowly bent over to meet the teen's fingers that were wrapped around the knife. His tongue flicked out slowly and trailed up Ichigo's fingers. The Shinigami flinched back, a strong shiver moving down his spine. "Grimmjow…" Ichigo warned.

"I'm going." With a smirk, the Arrancar backed away then turned into the foyer. Moments later everybody was in the kitchen. Rukia was wearing a flower patterned summer dress while Renji was dressed in a short sleeved button down with a tank top and shorts. Byakuya seemed to be the only one not wearing normal clothes. He was still wearing his uniform.

Ichigo greeted them all with a smile. "Glad you guys could make it." He headed for the kitchen table and pulled Momigi from his high chair. His son squirmed around and kicked as he was awoken. He mumbled vaguely at his mother, calling Ichigo in a needy voice. "Go ahead and watch some T.V. in the living room. We'll be out in a second."

"Aww, but there's never anything good on Mondays." Renji complained. Although he hadn't noticed at first, Ichigo noticed there was no distance between either Renji or Byakuya. Then there was the slight pinch around Renji's abdomen.

As their guest headed for the living room, Grimmjow was walking out too. He sniffed the air curiously and stopped immediately. "Renji's pregnant?"

Then there was nothing but silence. Renji remained stiff as the others stared at him in sheer surprise. Byakuya seemed to show the least sign of surprise. "Renji," He said quietly. "Is this true?"

Renji was still but his fists were clenched. He began to shake violently until he couldn't take it anymore. He reached back and punched Grimmjow square in the jaw. The Arrancar fell back and met the floor's harsh surface. Momigi was giggling wildly as he watched his dad go down.

"It was supposed to stay a secret, you bitch!" Renji screamed. He didn't even realize he was crying as he ran into the bathroom beneath the staircase. Byakuya went after him and caught the door just before it closed. He slipped inside silently.

"Grimmjow!" Ichigo put Momigi on his shoulders and rushed over to his husband. The teen flipped him over and almost gasped. Grimmjow's jaw had been knocked out of place and skinned to raw muscle. His nose was bleeding from the impact of the floor.

Rukia kneeled down beside them. "Can I help?"

"Yeah, thanks Rukia." He said with a smile. He reached up on his shoulders for Momigi but he wasn't there. He was on his father's chest. His tiny fingers were tracing over Grimmjow's jaw in a curious manner. As he did so, both Ichigo and Rukia saw that the Arrancar's wounds were healing. Then, he nuzzled the crook of his father's neck and fell back asleep.

"So kawaii!" Rukia squealed and took out her camera.

Ichigo sighed in relief and smiled. He moved further down so he could kiss Momigi and Grimmjow. He'd let them sleep for now. Without thinking he swept a head through his husband's thick hair. "You're such an idiot…"

A sudden thud snapped the two Shinigami out of their state of awe. It had come from the bathroom. The sound was soon followed by more thuds and a few screams. Ichigo cringed. "They're having sex in my clean bathroom!"

"Shouldn't you be used to this by now?" Rukia asked.

"What do you mean?"

"Well, whenever you're around Grimmjow, he latches onto you like a dog in heat. Now be honest. How many times have you two had sex since Momigi was born?"

Ichigo blushed, hard. It disturbed him how easily the question came. He hadn't really been keeping track… but Grimmjow was. "I-I don't know…. A lot I guess." He said awkwardly.

"Exactly. Now, not to assume or anything, you might be pregnant once again because of it. Don't you guys ever think about that?"

"Why are you being so serious about this?" Ichigo hissed, tugging painfully at his own hair.

"Because if it's a girl I want you to name it after me."

Grimmjow awoke to a quiet house and his sleeping child. It seemed like everyone had left. "'Bout damn time…" He cradle Momigi to his neck and got up from off the floor. "Ichigo?" He called from the foyer. There was no answer. The teen's T-shirt was discarded on the floor. He checked the living room and the kitchen: No one was there either. He went upstairs and caught wind of heavy breathing. It was coming from the bathroom. "Ichi?"

"D-don't come in!" Ichigo sounded breathless as he spoke. What could he be doing?

The Arrancar leaned against the door. "What's wrong Ichi?"

"Just don't come in here, okay?"

Grimmjow stayed quiet, not wanting to respond. Instead, he crept to their bedroom, laid Momigi down in his crib, and went back to the door. On the other side of the door, Ichigo was choking back moans as he jerked off.

After the others had eaten and left, he had thought seriously about Rukia's question. He thought about all the times he Grimmjow had caressed each other's bodies with the lover's embrace. He had thought about the other day, when he had been fucked more times than one in more rooms than one. All that thinking had made him horny. His body was giving into lust… for Grimmjow. He had been at it for nearly thirty minutes and he still couldn't cum.

The teen finally stopped, giving up on his already failed attempt. He pulled his apron back on and carefully slipped out of his pants. He was already shirtless after Grimmjow had grabbed a hold of it in his sleep. "Grimmjow?" He called innocently.

The bathroom door swung open silently. The Arrancar smiled at Ichigo like a sly fox. He saw a small wet spot developing in the front of the apron. He stepped forward and wrapped his arms around Ichigo's waist. "What's the matter baby?" Grimmjow purred into the teen's ear as he nuzzled his neck. Their bodies pressed together in a tender caress that sent a sharp shiver up Kurosaki's spine. "Can't cum on your own?"

"Please Grimm…" Ichigo whimpered. He thrust his hips upward into his seme's crotch. "Do me."

Grimmjow lifted his head from the teen's neck and stared at him with a blank expression. "No."

"What?" Ichigo looked at his husband in sheer disbelief.

"I said no."

"Why the fuck would you say no? You always want to fuck!" He couldn't believe this! The one time he really needs this and the response is "no"? Oh, hell no! With all his might, he slammed Grimmjow down into the tiled floor and made quick work of the Arrancar's pants. Ichigo held him down as he pulled Jaggerjack's cock from his pants.

"Ichigo…" Grimmjow growled. His jaw audibly snapped as he tried to bite the teen's arm that held him firmly to the ground. His breathing hitched as soon as he felt Ichigo's tight rectum start to impale him. His uke cried out in pain but did not slow down.

Ichigo straddled Grimmjow and rode him. His hips struggled to lift him on and off the Arrancar's stiffening cock. He was so tight. His muscles would contract and expand with each movement. He mewled in pleasure as he finally felt his tip dripping with semen. He moaned loudly, his fist clenched and his back arched. "Grimm… Grimmjow…!"

Grimmjow stared up at Ichigo's erotic expression and watched the way he moved. He couldn't back out now. He was already stiff as a board. He decided to give in. "What is it kitten?"

"F-fuck me!" The teen leaned forward and lapped up the Arrancar's neck. He tore open his seme's shirt straight down the middle. "Fuck me…. Please!" He bit back a gasp as his cock passed over Grimmjow's abs.

Jaggerjack laughed darkly and pulled the apron off of Ichigo's naked body. His hands caressed the teen's waist with a lover's touch. He sat up slowly and passed his hand over Kurosaki's cheek. "Don't cry kitten."

Ichigo stared at Grimmjow in disbelief. He touched his own cheeks and felt they were streaked with tears. "I… I'm sorry." He let his head fall in shame.

"No need to be." Grimmjow licked Ichigo's tears away and kissed the teen's forehead. "It's my fault anyway. We've had sex about twenty times since Momigi's been born. Do you honestly think this wouldn't have happened?" He moved his head down to taste Ichigo's neck, its veins pulsating with each breath. "Stand up. I'm going to make you feel good."

Ichigo leaned against the wall and held fast to the countertop. He watched breathlessly as Grimmjow's strong tongue stroked the underside of his cock. It was only the second time they had done this. Ichigo was always the one on his knees. He had almost forgotten how good it felt. His knees were starting to buckle as his body was giving into the pleasure.

Moans filled the air as Ichigo let out his voice. Grimmjow sucked roughly, the tip already sliding against the back of his throat. Even if this was only his second time, he satisfied Ichigo with the skill only a lover can have. He hummed loudly and felt the teen's cock tighten then bulge. The Arrancar gripped Ichigo's ass as the Shinigami came in his mouth. Grimmjow swallowed it all. He reeled his head back and licked his lips. Ichigo slid down the wall slowly.

"You want more?" Grimmjow purred, nuzzling Ichigo's soft hair. He already knew where he was heading next.

"Yeah… Give it to me." The Shinigami wrapped his arms around his lover's neck. They were soon entangled in a passionate kiss that left Ichigo with dulled senses. He paid no mind as Grimmjow pulled a small drawstring bag from underneath the sink.

The Arrancar drew out a medium sized marble from the bag and sucked it gently. When he pulled it from his mouth, it was wet and slippery. He pressed it against the teen's puckered entrance and listened to him gasp. "You feel it Ichi?" The marble gradually made its way inside.

Ichigo squirmed feeling the marble travel about inside. "T-Take it out!" He gasped. Even as he bit his lip in displeasure, his crotch was heating up again. One by one, more marbles were pushed in. Finally, one of them hit his prostate. Ichigo cried out Grimmjow's name in pleasure and clawed at his lover's back. Another one: He came onto the Arrancar's chest. "Please, take them out…"

"You're gonna have to do that yourself kitten." Grimmjow said with a smirk. He trailed his fingers down his sticky chest and sucked them gently."Just stand up." He watched as Ichigo tried to move his legs but they merely shivered in disagreement. The Arrancar chuckled. "Can't even stand? All the blood must have to your dick." He wrapped the teen's legs around his waist and made him get on his knees. Ichigo's toes curled as the marbles shifted. Grimmjow reached up and fondled the teen between his legs before pushing in two fingers at his entrance. The inside was hot and sticky, twitching irritably as it was stretched once more.

"St-stop it Grimm…" Ichigo's voice quivered. He was feeling it again. That awkward movement of the marbles. They were being pulled by gravity back down.

"I'm gonna help you Ichi." Grimmjow said nonchalantly, adding a third finger and stretching him further. The teen moaned low in his throat and glared down at his lover.

"You said you weren't- Ah!" His sentence was cut short as a fourth finger was added. The Arrancar… was trying to fist him? It was seriously turning him on. As he watched Grimmjow he saw his own cock twitching with excitement, begging to be touched.

"I lied." Grimmjow licked up the side of Ichigo's neck then nipped at his tender earlobe. "Besides, I'm only doing this 'cause I love ya." He thrust his hand upward and watched as his fingers squeeze in all the way up to knuckles. Ichigo threw his head back in pure ecstasy. The teen's insides twitched and pulsated against his lover's hand. As his insides were being violated, he noticed something with Grimmjow's movements. He was groping something: the marbles. Ichigo felt like was melting and he wasn't even impaled on the Arrancar's cock yet. Then, he felt it.

Grimmjow jerked back his hand in one swift movement. The scream that bounced off the walls echoed into the hallway. Ichigo came a third time, his semen spewing up onto the Arrancar's neck. Kurosaki's knees finally gave out and slowly, the rest of marbles slipped out onto the floor. Grimmjow smiled in satisfaction at his prize: Three supple marbles.

"No… more…" Ichigo whimpered into Jaggerjack's shoulder. A few stray tears were dripping from his chin. He couldn't take much more of this torture. It was too good.

"'No more?' This isn't even the main dish that was just the appetizer." Grimmjow dropped the marbles and stroked Ichigo's entrance. The teen flinched. "You're all wet down here. I can't take no for an answer when you're practically begging for it." He laid his lover down on the floor and lifted his pale legs onto his shoulders. Then he looked over his uke.

In his own opinion, Grimmjow thought he was beautiful. The first time he saw Ichigo, he knew he had to make him his or else someone else would snatch him up. When he first fought the Shinigami, it was to test his physical capacity… he passed. The first time he got his hands on Ichigo's exposed flesh he knew it wouldn't be the last and after he found out about the teen's pregnancy it was enough to keep him around. Without thinking, Grimmjow caressed Ichigo's stomach gently.

Ichigo stared at the Arrancar curiously as he proceeded to lay his head on his stomach. Kurosaki slowly sat up and stroked Grimmjow's slick hair. "Grimm… Why did you choose me?"

"Hm?" Grimmjow nuzzled Ichigo's stomach affectionately. "You're beautiful, that's why." He reached up and held the teen in place. "The way you would purse your lips… that ever present scowl you have on your face." He laughed at that. "But I always like it when you smile at me… Only for me." He pulled Ichigo's face downward and planted a gentle kiss on Kurosaki's lips. Grimmjow's tongue slipped into the kiss and laced itself with Ichigo's. The Arrancar pulled back slowly. He climbed on top again and unbuttoned his pants. He was fully erect.

There was no tension as Ichigo spread his legs once more. He was ready to receive his lover. Their eyes locked in a mutual understanding as Grimmjow finally entered. Ichigo moaned in pleasure, a strange feeling of emptiness no longer there. The feeling of the barbs rubbing against his insides was amazing. The Arrancar was being gentle with his prey, slowly rocking his hips. "Ichi… you're clenching."

"That's because you're barely moving, you jackass." Ichigo growled. He bucked his hips upward and bit his lip as Grimmjow slid deeper. "Like I said before, 'fuck me.'"

"If that's how you want it." The Arrancar pulled back slowly and then slammed into Ichigo mercilessly. The teen cried out, gripping the countertop. Grimmjow did it again and again, moving harder and faster as he kept going. He watched his lover the entire time. He saw the pleasure he brought and he knew how easily he could take it away… but why would he? It felt too good.

"G-Grimmjow…!" Ichigo panted. He was hanging onto his consciousness but just barely. Feeling Grimmjow slam into that spot once more, he arched his back at his own release. His rectum clenched tightly around Jaggerjack, pushing him to his limit. The teen felt his seme bulge and stretch him further.

"Hold on tight kitten." Grimmjow grunted into Ichigo's ear. At the Arrancar's final climax, Kurosaki lost that bit of sanity he had left and soon after, his consciousness.

Ichigo awoke to the sound of Momigi's laughter. His vision was still hazy as he sat up. He was in his own bed and next to him were Grimm and his son. Momigi kicked and wiggled as he was tickled into submission by his dad. Grimmjow laughed with him, grinning from ear to ear. He looked up to Ichigo and quickly kissed the teen before grabbing his son and then Ichigo as well.

They landed in the middle of the bed and snuggled close. Momigi lay on Ichi's chest and mumbled "Food," Under his breath. Grimmjow watched as Kurosaki turned to his side and cradled his son to his chest. It was still supple with milk since Momigi sometimes didn't accept the bottle. The Arrancar huddled closer and smiled at Ichigo. All three of ended up falling asleep that way until the morning arrived.


	4. Chapter 4

15 months earlier…..

"What do you mean 'pregnant'?"

Ichigo could barely believe what he was hearing. He had been forced to go get a check up during his time at the Soul Society after Rukia had found out what had happened after his fight with Grimmjow. He was still hurting… He did admit that he had been feeling sick lately but he just thought it was food poisoning from all the Thai food. Now, he was sitting on one of the long therapy chairs with this horrible news being thrown at him.

He stared down at his stomach in horror. How was it even possible? He was a guy! Now what the hell was wrong with this? A lot of goddamn things! "There's got to be a mistake!" He yelled defiantly.

Retsu was slightly taken aback by Ichigo's tone but quickly soothed him with words reassurance. "Just calm down Kurosaki. You don't have to keep it."

"But if I don't… it's almost like murder. I-I can't do that…" Ichigo hung his head in shame for even considering the thought. "How would I be able to… you know…"

The soft spoken woman smiled. "We won't know until it happens. From what I feel, you're moving along quite well. You'll have to come back here when you start showing. Until it actually happens though, I'll be changing your diet to something other than Thai take-out. I don't think that the humans would know how to deal with your situation." She gently lifted his shirt to see that his stomach was slightly swollen. "How long ago was your encounter?"

"I don't know… A few weeks, maybe close to a month. Why?" He sounded a bit worried as he continued.

"You feel like you're a bit further along but, everybody's pregnancy is different." Retsu said with a smile. "You should tell him soon."

Ichigo blushed at the statement and shook his head violently, curling into himself. "I-I can't do it! He'd kill me…"

"There's no need to be afraid. If he really wants you, then he'll want to keep him too."

He stared back at her with a drool expression. She didn't know anything. He tried to smile but could only manage a cracked smirk. He just wasn't up to it. What if Grimmjow really did kill him? What if he pulls it right out of him or worse…? What if he gets raped again? Dear god, what had he done? He shivered at all the horrible possibilities. "Maybe I should wait a little while longer before that."

She shrugged and dusted herself off. Before she could go back to her desk, Ichigo grabbed her by the wrist with a worried expression. "You won't tell anyone right?"

Retsu smiled softly. "My lips are sealed Kurosaki."

Back at Home….

Ichigo sighed as he walked up the stairs to his bedroom after dinner. He had brought an extra plate in case he hungry during the night. It's been week since he came back home and the cravings have gotten worse. He started sneaking gummy bears into his mashed potatoes and he was putting wasabi between sliced cucumbers and pickles. "Dammit I'm turning into Orihime…"

He opened the door to his bedroom and immediately felt great spiritual pressure. He tried to pull back but he was dragged inside. He soon came face to face Grimmjow. "Hey kitten." The Arrancar kicked the door closed behind Ichigo and dragged him inside.

"Why the hell are you in my house?" Ichigo grumbled, angrily shaking off Grimmjow's grip. Now was certainly not the time.

"Oh? I just came to have some fun." The Arrancar moved further into his room. He picked up one of the books he had been flipping through before Ichigo had finally came in. "I came here for a good fight or… a good fuck. Your choice kitten." Grimmjow began picking through Ichigo's things as he waited for answer.

"That's why you came here? Isn't there someone else you can torment for a change? I can't fight you tonight." The teen said with a bit of venom.

Grimmjow stopped dead in his tracks. "What's that? Too much of pussy to fight again Kurosaki?"

"No you fucking dumbass. I'm too tired and too stressed to fight you… If you leave me be then next time, I'll give you an answer."

The Arrancar frowned but perked up only a moment later. "Alright kitten." He stepped to Ichigo and stole a not so quick kiss. He pressed the teen hard into the wall and forced his tongue into Ichigo's mouth. The Shinigami shoved him back with his free hand and stared at Grimmjow in utter shock. "To seal the deal." The Arrancar said with smile before escaping out the open window.

It was only about two weeks later that Grimmjow came back for that promise... The same day Ichigo was going through a terrible case of morning sickness.

"Ichigo, are you sure you're okay? Dad can always get you some medicine from downstairs." Yuzu asked quietly. She had seen her brother throwing up in the bathroom moments earlier after eating twice his fill for breakfast.

"Don't worry, I just need some rest." Ichigo said as walked out of the bathroom. He hugged Yuzu gently, careful not to press too hard on his baby bump. "I'll come down after I take a nap. Don't you have to go to the store anyway?"

His little sister pouted but nodded. "Okay. Feel better Nii-chan." She then walked down the stairs.

Ichigo smiled at his sister's concern. "I guess I should get some sleep then…" He went into his room and grabbed the tiny trashcan that was next to his bed. The teen laid himself down on his bed. A few seconds later his stomach gurgled irritably. Ichigo felt the bile rise but quickly swallowed it back down. As he rested his eyes, he felt the warm breeze tickle his skin. "Nnh…"

"Hey, kitten."

Ichigo stiffened at the sound of his "favorite" Arrancar's voice. He was flipped over by Grimmjow's strong hands so they were face to face. "Not a good time Jaggerjack." Ichigo growled, roughly pushing away his assaulter. The Arrancar merely straddled the teen's waist.

"You promised kitten." Grimmjow chimed. He pulled back his fist, aiming straight for the shinigami's face. As he moved forward to strike he noticed that Kurosaki didn't even go to protect his face but instead the little punk protected his stomach. Jaggerjack stopped midway with a disgusted look on his face. "What the fuck is wrong with you? You can't even give me the courtesy to punch your lights out properly." He snarled. Grimmjow moved forward to sniff Ichigo's neck. "And what is that smell? It's so… feminine…" The Arrancar moved lower, viciously tearing at Kurosaki's shirt as he delved into the scent.

As Grimmjow got lower, the smell grew stronger. Ichigo couldn't tear him away no matter how much he struggled. Soon, the older man stopped tight at the teen's navel. Both of them were silent for a long minute. Ichigo stared at Grimmjow, fear written all over his face. "Grimmjow?"

"What… the fuck… Is this?" The Arrancar locked eyes with Kurosaki, his intent to kill now justified by his new found discovery. He wanted to choke the living hell out of him… In fact, that's what he was going to do.

Ichigo could barely react once Grimmjow got his hands around his throat. He gagged loudly and once again felt bile rise. This time he couldn't stop it from coming up. He pursed his lips but it all spilled out, coating the sides of his face. Jaggerjack pulled back, almost in disgust. The Shinigami rolled over to grab the trashcan.

The room was very quiet. Ichigo didn't want to face Grimmjow again, especially not like this but… What was he supposed to do now? Before he could really think of anything Grimmjow turned him back onto his back. The Arrancar looked pissed. "Were you ever going to tell me?"

"I was going to wait until later, when things finally cooled down…" Ichigo said quietly.

Grimmjow didn't speak for a long time. He merely stared out the open window. His eyes pierced the bright morning sky with dazed gaze. He then turned back to the teen and pinned Ichigo to the bed. "I'm going to need to think this over but I do have to ask this one question: Is it mine?"

At first, Ichigo was speechless. His jaw had gone slack and his eyebrow twitched irritably. "What did you just say?"

"I'm being serious. Is it mine?" Grimmjow asked again.

"Yes you fucktard! Who else's would it be?" Ichigo snarled. "I'm. Not. Gay! I've never been with a man since…" He stopped himself from recalling his earlier rape experience with the man before him. He shuddered and put the thought in the back of his mind.

"Hey, I'm just asking. I don't want to be raising a kid that isn't mine." The Arrancar leaned down and kissed Ichigo's forehead. "I'll come back when I've thought it over." He climbed off the teen and turned towards the window. "Don't cheat on me while I'm gone." Then, before Ichigo could go smartass on him, Grimmjow jumped out of the window.


	5. Chapter 5

2 Weeks Later…

Grimmjow stared at the quiet desert of Huecomundo, his gaze intense as he began to think. He had been brooding over his discovery with Ichigo for a while now, just letting the very thought steep slowly. He stared up at the moon as if asking for an answer. He sat there for what seemed like hours. Should he kill Ichigo or take responsibility? The first opinion always appealed to him more than the second but… He was kind of curious.

I mean honestly, he wasn't about to throw his life away for that orange haired punk. However, he had thought of what it would be like… to be a… Ugh, he could barely even think of the word, let alone say it. But if he were to, per say, stay with Ichigo, and then he could fuck the youth all he wanted. A hefty benefit considering all the downsides.

"I've decided!" The Arrancar cried to the space around him.

oooooooooooooooooo

Human World

oooooooooooooooooo

"Ichi-nii-chann!" Yuzu called from downstairs. "Your breakfast will get cold!"

Ichigo rolled over on his bed and covered his head with a pillow to block out the noise. His hearing had become extremely sensitive as the days passed, making him vulnerable to even the slightest noise… and more irritable.

Without thinking, he passed a hand over his stomach but stopped. The barely noticeable bump just a week ago was now swollen to the size of a small pillow. He pulled up the covers and stared at the baby bump in disbelief. "What the hell…?"

Before he could wrap his head around the "small" change his window flew open. Of course, it was Grimmjow. The Arrancar was smiling manically. "Hey Ichi!" He jumped onto the bed and proceeded to straddle the youth. His eyes were bright with excitement.

"N-not so loud, you idiot. What do you want?" The orange haired teen grumbled into his sheets as he hid his stomach under the covers.

"That's a good question: I came to fuck your brains out."

Ichigo reeled back into the bed frame. "What the hell are you talking about?"

"I asked Aizen-sama what pregnant women like. It's sex, right?" Grimmjow asked bluntly.

"I'm not a goddamn woman, you asshole!" Kurosaki tried to shove the Arrancar away but Grimmjow pinned him down harshly. Ichigo winced slightly.

"You promised~!" Jaggerjack chimed, pulling back the covers. His eyes trailed down to Ichigo's swollen belly and his nostrils filled with that same feminine scent. "And ya know… this whole pregnancy thing; it's kind of turning me on." He licked his lips and made haste at removing the teen's pants.

At that moment, Ichigo's stomach growled. He blushed and quickly looked away. He still hadn't eaten breakfast yet.

"Aww, kittens hungry?" Grimmjow purred, cupping the teen's chin gently and forcing Ichigo to look at him. The Arrancar pulled his eager cock from his pants and brought Ichigo closer. "C'mon, eat up." Jaggerjack chimed.

The shinigami growled in disapproval. "Get that thing- Mmph!" Ichigo could only gag as Grimmjow shoved his throbbing erection into his open mouth. The teen found that he could barely get down the tip.

Jaggerjack bucked his hips in an aggressive manner. "With that big mouth of yours, this shouldn't be that hard." He said with a manic grin. Ichigo glared up at him with slightly teary eyes. His first instinct was to bite down but as he thought about it, the action would probably get him killed. Still, the orange haired teen didn't want to submit that easily. He sat there in mild defiance, waiting for Grimmjow to make the next move.

Now, although the Arrancar did not have the patience of a saint, he could last out for as long as needed… even if his dick was shoved in some dude's mouth. So Grimmjow gave Ichigo the same treatment. For a full ten minutes they sat there Arrancar to Shinigami, their eyes locked in a battle of "endurance". Eventually one of them would have to give out…unfortunately it wouldn't be Grimmjow.

Ichigo felt his knees starting to shiver as the strength of his lower body began to give out. Also he was still starving for he had not eaten in a long time (for Ichigo, who you know is pregnant, ten minutes seems like ten days).

He tried to talk around what was in his mouth but it came as nothing but muffled nothingness. Grimmjow gave him a strange looks as he felt the vibrations around his cock. He stared until he realized what Ichigo was trying to do and gave a harsh snort. "What was that darling?" asked Grimmjow "I can't here you with all the muffled sounds."

In response to his question, the Arrancar felt Ichigo's tongue stroke the underside of his cock. Jaggerjack chuckled and continued to watch as the teen's pride slowly withered away. Since it was Ichigo's first time, Grimmjow forgave his poor technique. He bucked his hips gently in order to spur his own climax.

Ichigo could taste the pre-cum sliding up and down his tongue. It was salty but, for some reason, it tasted a little like sweet. He urged himself onward, trying to swallow down more of Grimmjow's swollen cock. He heard the Arrancar's breath hitch slightly as the tip hit the back of his throat. A strong gripped his hair, twisting the delicate strands roughly. Ichigo smirked inwardly. He allowed his eyes to lull open and stare up at the man before him.

The Arrancar looked like he was enjoying himself. His face was a mask of pleasure and he wouldn't stop moving his hips. It was clear that he was already close. Ichigo tried to pull back but Grimmjow held him firmly in place. "Oh, no, no, no, no, no~! You're taking this load all the way down your throat Kitten." Then, with a satisfied grin on his face, Jaggerjack came.

Ichigo nearly choked as he felt the sticky substance slide down his throat. It was so hot. It reminded him of when he drank that scolding hot tea, except it felt… better? He was forced to swallow it all down. Grimmjow retracted himself from the teen's mouth and laughed. He leaned down and lapped at the semen dripping from off of Ichigo's chin.

"You can go now."

At first, Ichigo just sat there feeling utterly dazed and confused. Didn't the Arrancar say just a few minutes ago that he was going to 'fuck his brains out'? "That's it?"

Grimmjow looked a little confused, pushing his cock back into his pants. "What? You wanted more?" He licked his lips in devious manner.

"N-no! No… I was just… I'm gonna leave now." Ichigo got up and started towards the door but before he could move, the Arrancar grabbed him from behind. He yelped at the feeling of Grimmjow's strong arms wrapping around his sensitive waist.

"Don't forget Kitten. I'll be back for your ass later." Then, as suddenly as he had came, Grimmjow was gone.


	6. Chapter 6

The hallway was quiet as Grimmjow squatted uncomfortably against the wall. He was reeling through the previous day's events and allowed them to unfold in his mind. Although he had had sex a number of times, he had never really been sucked off before. He had to admit, it was better than beating off every time he thought about fucking Ichigo. "Maybe I should sneak in tomorrow…"

"Talking to yourself Grimm?"

Jaggerjack jumped. "Holy shit!" He fell over onto the floor and quickly flipped over. There, in his wake, was Gin with his ever present smile. He felt like ripping the stupid smirk right off that silver haired punk's face. The other was chuckling loudly in his sleeve. "What the fuck do you want?"

"Aww, did I scare the little kitty?" Gin sat down cross legged next to Grimmjow who growled in response to his question. "So, Grimmjow, how's your 'relationship' going with Kurosaki?"

Grimmjow, at first, sat stunned at the very question. Then his expression changed to one of disgust. "How the fuck do you know about that? You been following me bitch?"

"Language, Jaggerjack. I have my ways." Gin said quietly. "So, are ya gonna tell me or not?" A sly smile crept onto his face. It sent a ripple up Grimmjow's spine. He fucking hated that smile.

"It's…. complicated." He slowly admitted. His hands combed through thick blue hair and closed his eyes thoughtfully. It was quite rare he actually thought so thoroughly over one subject, especially a person. He hated what Ichigo was doing to him more than Gin's damned smile… and that was saying something. "Why are you bothering me anyway? Leave me the fuck alone." He stood up but a rough tug brought him back down. His body slammed against the floor.

Before he could get to his feet, Gin was on top of him. The smile had turned to a slight frown, his breathing silent. "Aizen worries you may be slipping to the other side, Jaggerjack. We don't want to have to do away with ya… Besides, I like having a stray around." Then, he was gone.

Grimmjow was still for a long while, not out of anxious tension but out of anger. He snorted harshly at Gin's words and allowed himself to be immersed in the darkness that sent him to Ichi's.

Ichigo struggled to put on his shirt as he prepared to leave for the Soul Society. Retsu had already arranged a private room for him where he would probably be isolated until the baby came. His morning sickness continued to ebb slowly but he was becoming increasingly sensitive to the sights and sounds of the city.

He let his hand wander to his swollen stomach. The cold of his finger tips bled through his shirt, making him shiver. Was he really ready for this? Ichigo couldn't help but frown at his situation. He turned around to head for his closet. Instead he was caught by a pair of strong arms, the toned muscles flexing slowly and tightly. Grimmjow brushed his lips over the teen's nose. Their bodies felt each other's heat. For Ichigo, it was both reassuring and terrifying but, most of all, it felt secure. So safe… He allowed the other man's scent to engulf him, allowed himself to gorge on his warmth. It caused his face to flush red thinking about how vulnerable he was in this man's arms. A gentle nudge between his legs caught him off guard.

Grimmjow smirked as Ichigo tried to pull back from his firm grip. The teen squirmed, the pressure around cock building as Jaggerjack squeaked him through his jeans. The Arrancar slid his hand upward, his fingers gripping hard at the younger man's sac. Ichigo suppressed the deep moan caught in his throat and grit his teeth, hands fumbling drunkenly at the other man's grasp.

"Hey kitten." The gentle purr passed over Grimmjow's lips contradicted the rough touch to Ichigo's crotch. He moved in closer, feeling the heat from the Shinigami's face upon his cheek. "You don't mind if I take you home do you?"

"Grimmjow, get the fuck off me." Ichigo grumbled in threatening manner. It was becoming a hard thing to achieve as the Arrancar massaged gently. He was already erect and aching for attention, throbbing to the beat of his heart. "I'm not in the mood…" He tried to push Jaggerjack away but ultimately failed when the older man reached into his pants. A small gasp escaped past his lips.

"You're body's too honest, Ichi." Grimmjow purred, stroking upward. He felt the pre-cum slick between his fingers. "Besides, if you come with me, I can give you all the sex you want." He nipped at Ichigo's earlobe roughly.

The teen was pushed back onto his bed forcefully but not enough to hurt. The Arrancar was being careful. Nimble fingers dragged up Ichigo's shirt and pinched at his swollen nipples. He cried out but quickly put a hand to his mouth. His family was still downstairs. He bit his lip as Grimmjow suckled at them slowly, almost painfully so. The pressure was building so quickly. When the older man's knee nudged between his legs, he couldn't control himself.

Grimmjow felt Ichigo shutter. He heard the low squelching sound as he pushed against the teen. He saw Kurosaki's embarrassed face. It was priceless. "Looks you've gone and made a mess…" Grimmjow said quietly, his tongue trailing up Ichigo's neck.

"Shut up…" Ichigo couldn't look at the bastard. Why had he become so damned sensitive by this monster's hand? He was so deep in thought he barely noticed Grimmjow's lip come in contact with his own. He felt the other's tongue force its way into his mouth. It was only then did he feel it but it was already too late. The pill slid down his throat effortlessly and effects were almost immediate. "What the fuck…?"

"Exactly." Jaggerjack's grin stretched from ear to ear. "Just 'cause you say no doesn't mean you're not going." He straightened himself up and ripped off the teen's pants and boxers. They were both saturated with the sticky white substance that still coated Ichigo's cock. "Now, let's clean you up."

Grimmjow kneeled down in front the bed and grabbed a hold of Kurosaki's manhood. His lips pressed against the tip, his tongue lapping at the softened flesh. Ichigo could feel it, even as his senses began to dull. Jaggerjack didn't stop until nothing was left behind. When the teen felt the Arrancar pull away, he whined softly in annoyance.

"Not until we get home, kitten." Grimmjow said, crawling up Ichigo's chest to give the other a deep kiss. The slow roll of Jaggerjack's tongue lulled the teen into his drug induced sleep.

Ichigo tossed and turned in his sleep. The bed was way too comfortable to be his own but he felt himself sink further under lush blankets. Even though he knew it was all wrong, Kurosaki was starting to not care. It was so warm…

The teen jolted upward. "Holy shit!" He looked around and saw the stark white room all around him. "That mother fucker….. Grimmjow! You ass wipe! Take me back home!"

"Not a chance kitten."

Ichigo jumped. The Arrancar was right beside him, naked, in bed. He watched in disgust as Grimmjow scratched at his pubic hair casually. "Why did you bring me here, you idiot? Aizen's going to kill me!"

Jaggerjack stiffened. He eyed the teen, his eyes ramped with rage. "If he so much as touches you in any way, I swear-!" The older man was silenced by Ichigo's gentle touch. Was that jealousy just now? He fell prey to his own thoughts and laid back into Kurosaki's arms.

"Geez, you're such a hot-head. Couldn't you've at least thought things through?" Ichigo passed his fingers gingerly through Grimmjow's ice blue hair.

For a long while, the Arrancar was remained in thought. He nuzzled his head against the swollen belly behind his head. He could the baby's gentle heartbeat in his ear. "Can we have a boy?"

All right! Finally finished! I've been working on some other stories in between this one so please forgive me. I hope you enjoyed this chapter and I also wanted to inform on a new Bleach story that will be up soon, starring Grimmjow! It's going to be a little angsty so beware. Thanks for sticking with me! Bye!


	7. Chapter 7

Gin bounced back and forth on his heels, making himself feel light-headed and dizzy. He was already feeling a bit antsy and the dizziness was something to his mind occupied. After the giant pulse of spiritual energy, he was getting nervous. He already knew who it was but why? Was that stray stupid enough to actually bring him here? "Aizen's not gonna be happy about this one…"

"What is Aizen not going to be happy about?"

* * *

Grimmjow had fallen asleep in the warmth of Ichigo's arms, his head slightly pressed against the teen's swollen belly. Ichigo smiled at Grimmjow despite himself. The Arrancar had fallen asleep, hugging his swollen stomach. He was surprisingly cute when he wasn't trying to get in his pants. If he was going to be stuck with the man, he'd have to learn to live with him. Sitting there, he thought of Grimmjow as a father. It wasn't one of the first things he wanted to think about but he had to think about it sometime soon. He was probably due sooner or later; he could feel the weight of the growing child inside him.

The teen could see a slight possibility… of him killing their child accidently. It wasn't a very pleasant thought. Could he really trust someone as vicious as Grimmjow? He stroked his belly slowly, soothing his own aching. He felt like he was getting sick again but that was normal. Ichigo didn't feel like moving away from the generous warmth being offered to him. If he threw up on the floor then, oh well.

His eyelids felt heavy and didn't have enough strength to fight sleep. He was back in his dreams within moments.

Grimmjow loved how comfortable he was; he didn't plan on waking up so soon but the subtle slosh of fluid made him want to piss. He groaned and slowly got up. Behind him, Kurosaki sighed and rolled onto his side. Jaggerjack turned and put the blanket over the younger man. The Arrancar smiled a smile of satisfaction. He had come home with his prize.

Jaggerjack stood up from the bed and headed for the bathroom.

The room was quiet as the older man left. Ichigo was tucked underneath the stark white covers, still fast asleep. It was somewhat strange how soundly he had slept at Grimmjow's side. Now, completely unprotected, the teen tossed and turned uneasily. Sweat began to latch onto the bed sheets, his dreams becoming darker with each second.

A tall figure moved into the room silently. It observed the Shinigami with little indifference. Slowly, it walked towards the bed and loomed over, pulling back the covers for a better look. Aizen was stunned at what he saw. Gin shuffled in silently behind the man.

"So… what do you wanna do with him?" Gin asked.

Aizen turned with a smile. "We'll leave him be for now. I wouldn't dare harm a child. Besides, he can't do anything to us even he wanted to." He looked back at Ichigo and Gin saw him shiver. He was trying hard to hold back his gut-wrenching laughter. Instead, he coughed into his sleeve and straightened up. "I wonder how that cat even managed…"

Ichigo awoke to a feeling of warmth against his back. Grimmjow was spooning him from behind, his cock pressed directly at the small of his back. He felt it pulsate slowly. The teen blushed deep red and tried to wriggle away from the Arrancar's morning wood. Pre-cum dribbled from the tip as it continued to rub against Ichigo's back. A slight moan escaped past Grimmjow's lips and he moved closer, his hand sliding past Kurosaki's baby bump.

"Stop it you idiot!" Ichigo elbowed the older man in the face. Hard. He heard Jaggerjack's jaw click violently as he moved away, dragging the covers with him.

Grimmjow propped himself up on his elbow and, rather painfully, popped his jaw back into place. His blood trickled from his mouth in a slowly stream. He growled loudly and tugged back the covers, as well as Ichigo. The teen crashed down onto the white mattress. Jaggerjack fought his way into the thick blanket, tasting his way up to Ichigo's face.

Kurosaki felt his member stiffen in response to the sexual assault. He hated how he reacted to the man. His moan leapt off the walls as Ichigo felt Grimmjow's cock, heavy and drooling, slide over his. It was an odd sensation. The barbs all along the Arrancar's length tickled at Ichigo's sac. He was surprised he hadn't noticed them before. His ass should've been torn to bits… or was he just too numb to feel the pain at the time?

The teen's thoughts were interrupted abruptly. He yelped in shock. Grimmjow watched with a smirk. He nipped roughly at Ichigo's jugular and rocked his hips, creating sexual friction. It was a wonderful sensation. Their cocks slide over each other in fast, jarring movements. Ichigo covered his mouth to contain his moans of pleasure.

The Arrancar's cool finger traveled all over the teen's sides with a feather light touch. It was just enough to make Ichigo squirm. He wanted to laugh at the strange feeling but his mind was too focused on the pleasure of his lover was bringing to him.

"Gr-Grimmjow!"

Ichigo's entire body shuddered with the climax. Cum splattered onto Grimmjow's chest and the white sheets. God, it felt good. The Arrancar chuckled, finally coming up from the covers to face his uke.

The teen's face was flushed deep red, all the way up to his ears. He seemed content with the situation before him and quite worn out. His smooth thighs slid gently over Grimmjow's in an effort to get comfortable. The two allowed their bodies to intertwine and relax to the steady beating of each other's hearts.

For once, Grimmjow was at peace with himself.

Until there was a knock on his door.

Ichigo stiffened. He nearly summoned his Zanpaktu, but Grimmjow stopped him, placing a hand over the teen's swollen stomach. "Don't move. If anyone finds you, then I'll lose both of you…"

The gesture was subtle but it spoke so loudly that Ichigo couldn't refuse. Quickly, he ducked under the covers. "Make them leave, Grimmjow. Now."

"What do you think I'm about to do, Kitten?" Jaggerjack climbed out of bed and threw on some clothes to hide the sticky mess still clinging to his chest. The knock came again. "Shut up already!" He growled. The cool floor felt good under his feet but he was too pissed to notice.

It was Starrk. He yawned into Grimmjow's face, scratching his head roughly. "Lemme in."

"Get out of my face, Starrk. I'm busy."

"And I'm tired. That runt won't leave me alone and I need to sleep." Starrk pushed past the other Arrancar with little effort and made for the bed. Grimmjow knocked him flat to the floor, taking out his knees. Ichigo jumped hearing the thud

"I said, get out." Jaggerjack's voice was dark, laced with acid. Now, he was really pissed. "Get the fuck out of my room before I have to throw you out. I don't want to give Aizen a reason to come down here and kick your ass."

Starrk didn't move. Grimmjow flipped the Arrancar over and rolled his eyes at the scene before him. He had fallen asleep as soon as he hit the floor. The impact had been just enough to help clear his mind and sleep simply came to him. Drool dribbled from the corner of his mouth slowly. With little to no effort, he dragged Starrk out by his ankles and left him in the hallway. He closed the door after himself and pounced back into bed.

"I'm still hard…" He purred into Ichigo's ear, pulling back the covers to gaze upon him with seductive eyes. He ground his erection into the teen's hips through the thick fabric. "Do something about it."

* * *

The rest of the day went to dealing out the best sex either of them had ever had.

Ichigo was seeing stars by the time Grimmjow was done with him. The room was hot. The bed was sweaty. Their bodies were slick with the effects of sex. The teen watched as the older man slowly withdrew. He could feel his inside start to burn, cum forcing its way out. He winced when it began to seep out slowly.

"I made quite a mess inside you, didn't I?" The Arrancar had came at least 3 times. He prodded at Ichigo's inflamed backside. All he heard was the Shinigami's cry before it spilled out onto the sheets. "Quite a mess…" Grimmjow sucked his fingers clean and climbed out of bed, heading for the closet.

The teen laid himself out, his body spent and his mind was blank. He didn't know what was happening to him anymore. Was it hormones… or was he really falling for this man? He barely had time to think about it as his body was lifted from the bed. Ichigo jumped, instinctively latching onto Grimmjow while he was carried off towards the bathroom. It was carefully hidden behind the closet. The steam was already rising from the bath and there was a light hint of lavender in the air.

Ichigo's face was completely flushed. It felt strange. He could hear Jaggerjack's steady heartbeat as his head lay on the man's chest. The sound was calming in his ear. They didn't speak as the Arrancar placed him in the bath water.

"Thanks…" Kurosaki muttered. He settled into the welcoming warm water as Grimmjow sat on one of the small stools by the tub. He heard the man snicker in indifference. "What's so funny asshole?"

"First time you've ever thanked me." The Arrancar pulled a washcloth from the edge of the tub and grabbed a bar of soap. He lathered up the washcloth under the water, taking his time. "Now, hold still for a bit. I don't want to have to pin ya down."

"Not like you'd be able to…" Ichigo muttered. He let Grimmjow run the washcloth over his body. It felt nice to not have to do anything. Life at home had been so hectic, so unorganized. God, it was just weird. He didn't want to think about it too much or else he would regret leaving them behind. Instead, his mind wandered to the soft tug of the wet fabric. It felt nice to clean.

He turned his head so he could look upon the man beside him. Grimmjow…  
Without thinking, Ichigo grabbed him by the chin and kissed him.

* * *

After so long, my computer finally stopped acting like a bitch. I'm sorry! Please enjoy this! I'll try to write faster to give you all the smut possible! Love you guys!


	8. Chapter 8

Aizen sat in his bed, under the covers, sipping a cup of tea. He sucked his bottom lip as a stray drop spilled from his mouth. Feeling refreshed after two rounds with Gin, he was taking his time, wondering. In his lap laid Gin, spent and sweaty. He slept peacefully while Aizen stroked his hair.

He was still laughing on the inside at the thought of a pregnant Ichigo. He'd have to research it later after he had the child._ If_ he had the child. Oh, Grimmjow. Always causing mischief. He hadn't seen either of them since yesterday but he was certain Ichigo would be starving with two to feed.

"I think it's time to pay Kurosaki a little visit."

* * *

Ichigo was sitting in the bathroom next to the toilet, gasping as his stomach flipped. The baby had been restless all morning and Grimmjow was nowhere to be seen. "Shit…" He rubbed his belly slowly and hummed a soft lullaby, the same that his mother would sing when he was sick. It usually calmed it down a little.

Feeling a little better, he stood up very slowly. His body felt so heavy and he was so tired. Now he knew how his mother had felt. Ichigo hobbled over to the sink, then to the door. He opened the door and his heart sank.

"Come, sit with me. You must be famished." Aizen sat on the disheveled bed with a tray of food.

"How did you…?" Ichigo murmured. His head felt fuzzy as he tried to move a little faster. Before he knew it, Aizen was guiding him towards the bed. He sat on the soft covers and immediately smelled Grimmjow's scent waft into the air. Feeling comforted by that, even though he was defenseless, he decided to try reasoning with the man. "Why are you here Aizen?"

"Oh, I simply figured you would be hungry is all." Aizen motioned to the tray with a graceful wave. "Someone who is bearing child must have nutrients to sustain both mother and child."

Ichigo was a little taken aback by the gesture but still hesitant. "I thought would've wanted me dead." He placed a hand over his belly protectively.

"If I wanted you dead, you wouldn't be here talking me right now." The older man smiled and moved the tray closer to Ichigo. "So please, eat."

The teen was hungry. Very hungry. He hadn't eaten since yesterday and he knew Grimmjow wouldn't have fed him properly. Still a little doubtful, he grabbed one of the many pieces of toasts. It was smothered with butter and strawberry jelly ironically. Slowly, he took a bite.

Dear **fucking** god. It was _**delicious**_.

Ichigo finished the rest in just a few bites. He licked the crumbs off his lips and grabbed another piece. There were other things on the tray as well: warm oatmeal, fresh fruit, scones, a pot of tea with sugar cubes, and a pitcher of apple juice. After three more pieces of toasts, Ichigo slowed down to take in the rest of the food. He picked up the bowl of oatmeal and plucked the spoon from off the tray. "How did you find out about us?"

Aizen had been watching the Shinigami closely as he answered. "Just yesterday, while Grimmjow was away of course. I was so surprised that I nearly burst into laughter. To think, such a bad mouthed teenager with a large ego turned quiet and strangely radiant all because a cat got him pregnant."

"It wasn't by choice…" He grumbled as he ate. The oatmeal was brown cinnamon.

"Of course, of course~!" Aizen continued to smile. "Now, I must ask… Is it a boy or a girl?"

Ichigo nearly choked on his food. "What?" He hadn't thought about that… What if it was a girl? He could barely think about raising a girl. Girls were so emotional and they always had some sort of 'boy' problem. And a boy… What if he turned out like Grimmjow? Or worse… His dad. Shit, he felt faint. Why did it have to be him? It could have been anyone else but, why him? Is fate just trying to fuck him over?

"I-I… I think I need to be alone…" The teen's voice trembled as he took in all of his emotions and tried to bottle them up. It felt like his heart was overflowing.

Aizen watched him for a moment. He could see that Ichigo was at his limit. He left the tray of food and went on his way, not saying a word.

* * *

Grimmjow walked into the room, his body glazed with sweat as he entered. He was in a bemused state and ready to do something. He had been out training for most of the morning.

A grin crept onto his face, the Arrancar's gaze glued to Ichigo who lay on the bed.

As he crawled onto the bed, careful not to jostle it, he was ready to savor his plump lover.

Ichigo was asleep, nestled into the covers. When Grimmjow looked upon his face, the grin flattered. The teen's cheeks were tear stained and he seemed to be in distress. He quickly shook him awake. "Ichigo?"

"Mmm…" The Shinigami opened his tired eyes to glimpse the other man's worried expression. "Grimmjow…" He turned to face Grimmjow with a smile before promptly punching him in the face.

There was a loud crack and an even louder thud.

The Arrancar's nose was broken, again, and now he lay writhing on the floor in pain "The fuck is wrong with you?! Have you lost it?!"

"Shut up, you horny cat!" Ichigo threw the blankets off the bed, followed by the pillows. "This is all your fucking fault!"

Grimmjow pushed his nose back into place and snarled in anger. What was this kid's problem? He didn't even do anything this time! "Look, just calm down!" He stumbled and staggered as he slowly got onto his feet. He barely had time to react when he saw the nightstand fly towards him.

He ducked and stumbled out into the hallway. The nightstand splintered and cracked as it hit something besides Grimmjow: Ulquiorra. The Arrancar was simply in the wrong place at the wrong time.

Cifer definitely wasn't happy as he was forced against by the sheer force of the blow. His deep seated frown twisted into a scowl. "Who threw that…?" Although his voice didn't convey his anger, his expression certainly did. Grimmjow could see it.

"W-Wait!" He reached out to the smaller man, grasping his coat tails. "You can't hurt him."

"And why should I waste my time listening to someone like you, Jaggerjack?" His tone was almost a hiss. He quickly tugged his coat from the other man's grasp, disgusted. Grimmjow had never been his favorite person.

"That… um… Look, it's better to see for yourself than for me to explain to a dipshit like you."

"What did you just call me?" Ulquiorra growled.

They glared and argued for a straight ten minutes as Ichigo continued to make a mess of Grimmjow's room in his fit of rage. But then there was silence and both men stopped at the sound of crying.

Jaggerjack scrambled to his feet and rushed towards the teen. Ulquiorra groaned at the sudden change in pace but his curiosity got the better of him. He ended up following him inside. The place was trashed. The bed had been flipped and shoved against the closet door and the food from that morning was on the walls and on the floor. Everything was scattered and thrown about. It would take weeks to clean up the entire mess.

Kurosaki was huddled up in a corner, hands over his face as he sobbed. His anger resentment towards Grimmjow was the only thing that fueled his angry tears. When the older man tried to approach him, his eyes snapped open and he jumped to his feet when Grimmjow's arms reached for him.

"Get away from me!" Ichigo screamed, shoving away Grimmjow with just enough force to move him clear across the room. He groaned at the impact and slid down the wall. He was too tired from training to fight back.

Ulquiorra tilted his head, intrigued by the teen's distended belly. He was careful to move slowly like most wound with a wounded animal. He didn't want Ichigo to lash out at him or he might just rip out what was inside of him out of annoyance.

The teen saw the other man through his blur of tears but he didn't make a move. He knew if he wasn't careful, there would be trouble. "What do you want?" He spat. Kurosaki placed a hand over his stomach protectively.

"Your hand… Are you trying to protect something?" Ulquiorra asked, watching the teen's actions closely. He felt the urge to reach out and touch his swollen abdomen. What was inside?

Ichigo raised an eyebrow and stepped back slightly. "Have you never seen a pregnant woman before?"

His head tilted to the side again. "Is that where they come from?" He was closer now; he stood only a foot away, despite Grimmjow's threatening growl. "Those smaller humans?"

The teen's expression softened as he moved his hands to support his stomach. He couldn't help smiling at his curiosity. His anger had ebbed away… "You mean babies." He said with a smile laugh. It reminded him of when he was younger, when his own mother was pregnant. He had asked so many questions…

Ichigo jumped when Ulquiorra's hand pressed against his swollen belly. It was cold but it wasn't frightening, just a surprise. The baby must have felt it too because it kicked gently into the Arrancar's palm, causing him to stiffen. "Your hands are cold."

"How fascinating… I must learn more about 'babies'." Cifer watched the teen's face. There was a hint of a smile tugging at the corner of his mouth. "Where does it come out?"

"I think that's enough questions, shortie" Grimmjow's voice rumbled from across the room. "Besides," He stood up and rolled his shoulders, approaching Ichigo with a dangerous swagger. "This one is mine." He wrapped his arms around the teen and kissed his cheek. Kurosaki tried not to smile at the affection.

Ulquiorra got the hint yet he still felt the need to comment. "You should try to keep it that way, Jaggerjack." Then, he promptly left out of the disheveled room before Grimmjow tried to attack.

"Let him be Grimmjow." Ichigo growled in warning. "He's not worth it anyways…" The teen leaned back into the older man's warm embrace. He was exhausted from his tantrum and was finally ready to rest.

"And what do you think you're doing?" Grimmjow purred in his ear. "You owe me, big time." The Arrancar's hands dipped below the waistband of Ichigo's pants, issuing a small gasp from the teen. "You've trashed my room so, now, I get to have a little taste." Teeth grazed Ichigo's earlobe gently and Grimmjow's grip grew firm on his limp member.

"Grimmjow," Kurosaki growled in warning, but only half-heartedly. "I'm not in the mood…" He said this even as he was growing stiff in the other man's palm.

"I ain't taking no for answer kitten." Jaggerjack allowed his hand to slide up to the head of his cock. "Just relax for sec; I'll make you feel good." He slowly began to pump at his length. "I'll make you feel real good."

"Grimmjow…" Ichigo's voice trailed off into an almost desperate plea. His head lulled back onto the older man's shoulder as he took the pleasure that was being given. All those emotions he had felt earlier, all of it was simply receding back to where it had come from. The only thing Ichigo could feel now was Grimmjow. And he was okay with that.

The Arrancar kept a nice even pace, each stroke careful and generous. He didn't want to make the teen angry again. He smiled to himself as soft moans filled his ear. "You like it when I pet you here, right kitty?" Grimmjow pressed his thumb against the tip and rubbed it slowly. He heard Ichigo suck in his breath. "Yeah, that's it."

"Please, stop…" Kurosaki bit his lip as his body writhed. "Th-The door is open…" It was making him nervous for more than one reason.

Grimmjow lifted his head from his work to the open door. "What is it? 'Fraid someone's gonna see your thing hanging out?" He gave the heated thing in his hand a squeeze. "'Fraid they'll see you make a mess?"

The teen couldn't help but thrust into the other male's hand. Something about this man always seemed to drive him mad. "Grimmjow, don't…!" He came into the Arrancar's hand and covered his mouth to muffle his voice. His lungs filled with air in short, quick breaths. But it didn't last long. Ichigo quickly gathered himself and shoved the older man aside, despite the mess dripping down his thigh. "Fuck you."

Grimmjow smirked. "Don't be like that." He sucked his fingers clean before kissing the nape of his lover's neck and closing the door. "You seemed to like it."

Ichigo didn't answer him; he just walked into the bathroom and started running the water, his face flushed with embarrassment.

* * *

Sorry it took so long. School and life has kept me pretty busy and uninspired. I hope you enjoy this chapter, despite the lack of smut and Ulquiorra's OOC-ness … Thanks for the words of encouragement! Next chapter should be fun though. Thanks for reading! I love you all!


	9. Chapter 9

Ichigo had grown used to staying with Grimmjow – to an extent. They had found a routine for themselves: Grimmjow gets up early and brings Ichigo breakfast. Then, Aizen dotes over the teen, asking him about names and wondering if he was being taken care of. Ulquiorra would sometimes visit but not for very long. He'd place his hands on Ichigo's swollen belly and listen to the tiny heartbeat. It wasn't half bad.

Weeks passed by and then months. The days began to blend together with nothing but sleeping and eating. Ichigo never left the room; he was afraid of encountering someone who wasn't as "kind" as Aizen, even though he knew the other Arrancars could sense him. His pheromones were off the charts and his spiritual energy had nearly doubled. The life growing inside him had grown to be something of a nuisance: Grimmjow could barely keep his hands off of him. It was fucking annoying! And all he ever did was eat, _**everything**_… Sometimes, it was a little scary, for both parties.

Now, lying in bed next to Grimmjow, he tried to wrap his head around all that had happened. Ichigo simply started into the sheets while his belly rested on a large pillow. It was just so calm…

Suddenly, something seemed to "snap."

Ichigo curled into himself and groaned in pain. He gasped and whimpered into the open air as he felt Grimmjow's firm grip on his waist. The teen could barely separate the other's voice from his pounding heartbeat. What was happening? Or was it… "Gr-Grimmjow…! The baby!" He choked out the words past his howls of pain.

Jaggerjack heard those words loud and clear. Ichigo was going into labor. Aizen had told him how to position the teen when this time finally came: press him against the headboard and spread his legs. Frankly, it sounded more like they were about to have sex but Grimmjow kept the comment to himself. Ichigo's moaned and stared absently at his lover through hazy vision, his tears blurring out much of it.

The older male lapped at his tears, his hot tongue running over his cheek. The pain had subdued itself to a soft throbbing in his ass. Was that how the baby would come out? What if it couldn't come out? Ichigo was starting to panic and now, was certainly not the time to panic.

"Stop crying kitten…" Grimmjow's voice was strained with concern. The time they had spent together had done something to him: it made him care. He didn't like seeing this teen in pain, didn't want to see his tears.

Ichigo reached out and, for the first time, willingly kissed the Arrancar. It was gentle and slow then quickly turned firm, bold. When the teen pulled away, Grimmjow was left in shock, lips still puckered and eyes still closed.

"Grimmjow, take me to the bathroom."

* * *

It had been months since Ichigo had gotten in contact with anyone from the Soul Society. However, they all knew where he was. And it definitely wouldn't be smart to storm in there to try to get him out.

Rukia couldn't sit still. This was around the time Ichigo was supposed to have the baby and he wasn't even there to have a safe delivery! There were others in the area: Renji, Byakuya…

Retsu sat in a nice comfy lounge chair in front of the open doors leading to the warm garden outside. She was knitting a small hat, for the baby of course. Although she was also concerned for the youth, she had faith things would go as they should. Renji and Byakuya were in the garden beneath the shade of a tree talking quietly. They had grown close over the past few months and it was starting to become obvious to the others (not that they cared). Everything was chill and calm…

Rukia stopped pacing, her face flushed with anger. "How can you guys just sit there and do nothing?! Ichigo is out there in that god-forsaken place with no one to help him! They've probably cut him open, experimented on him… Why don't you guys care?!"

The healer rose to her feet slowly, set aside her work and put a reassuring hand on the girl's shoulder. "Rukia, you have to calm down, dear. Worrying will get you nowhere." Rukia was gently guided to the lounge chair and made to lay down. "If Ichigo were in danger he would have tried to contact us long time ago. He is fine; just be patient. Now, you should probably get some sleep, dear. You haven't been sleeping well, have you?"

Rukia shied away. The answer was obviously yes. She had barely gotten any sleep in the past week, worrying over Ichigo and the baby. The bags under her eyes were evidence enough. Retsu made sure was lying still on the chair she moved to grab her some tea, putting a little lavender in to calm her down. She turned her attention back to Rukia and quietly handed her tea.

Then, she grabbed her knitting needles and went back to work, sitting on the soft grass outside. In the back of her mind, a thought continued to haunt her but she pushed aside. She continued to have faith that Ichigo would come back to them with a healthy baby in tow.

* * *

Grimmjow was feeling frantic, frightened even. He quickly stripped Ichigo of his clothes before gingerly plucking him from the bed and taking his lover to the bathroom, as he had been told. The teen pointed shakily to the tub. He was trying to contain his screams of pain as best he could.

The Arrancar hastily placed Ichigo in the bathtub, wincing to himself when the teen groaned loudly. "A-Are you okay?" Unsure fingers touched Ichigo's forehead and gently pushed away the strands of hair sticking to his now sweaty skin.

He smiled warily at Grimmjow and swallowed as if unsteady with his words. "Turn on the warm water; it'll help-" The Shinigami's voice trailed off into a strangled scream. The pain shot through him like stray bullet. He heard the sound of rushing water soon after. Then, he felt a hand, calloused and uncertain, hold his own. Ichigo lifted his head to meet Grimmjow's glassy gaze. "I'm fine, okay? I'm fine…" He grit his teeth, another scream welling up in his chest. "J-Just go get help!"

Grimmjow nodded and quickly placed a kiss on the teen's lips before going to find help. But it was closer than he thought. As he raced out of the bathroom and into his bedroom, the Arrancar heard a small knock at the door. His lip pulled to expose his sharpened canines and his pupils turned to slits. Whoever it was, they better be ready for a fight. He snarled at the person(s) on the side of the door, but Ichigo's groaning was enough to snap him out of it. Still alert and mindful of his actions, he opened the door.

Gin and Aizen stood on the other side, each with a pleasant smile on their faces. "Aren't you going to let us in, Jaggerjack?" Aizen asked. "It's Ichigo's big day and we want make this a pleasant experience for him."

Grimmjow immediately went to shut the door. Gin gripped the other side, preventing him from closing. "Listen stray, we only want to help ya, okay? Let us in! That baby isn't gonna deliver itself."

"What do you know about that shit? You're not a fucking doctor." The Arrancar hissed, canines bared and dangerously close to Gin's face.

"No," Aizen added, hidden behind the half open door, "but we do have someone who is close enough." The man forced the door out of Grimmjow's grasp to reveal another "guest". Szayel didn't seem happy to be pulled from his work, however, the grip on his shoulder was too tight for him even try to escape. He knew Aizen would have no problem killing him if he even tried anything so it was better to keep it safe.

"I don't fucking think so. That freak is not getting anywhere near him!" Grimmjow growled, his voice rumbling deep in his chest. His voice flattered when he heard another panicked scream from the bathroom. He turned his head, the worry for the teen written all over his face.

"Look, I don't want me to be here either but, since it's Aizen's orders, I'm only here to deliver the baby. Then I'll be on my way and out of your hair." Szayel pushed up his glasses momentarily before he continued. "So please let us or else we might be tossing out two dead bodies today."

Jaggerjack stopped; Szayel's words were sinking in like a million little needles. He quickly ushered them inside to the bathroom. Ichigo was lying back in the tub, his breathing ragged and his limbs trembling with the effort of trying to push out a baby. Grimmjow quickly went to his side, crouching down beside the tub. It was half full so the Arrancar turned it off. "You're gonna be okay, kitten. I promise."

Szayel pulled up his sleeves and went over to assess the situation. His fingers moved over Ichigo's distended belly slowly, then he went lower. He was fascinated with the whole idea. Was it even possible for a man to give birth? Or was it the same as a woman? He felt between the teen's legs as though it was a routine check-up. "Interesting. He's already quite dialated…"

"Then it really is going to come out of my ass…" Ichigo panted. His vision had grown blurry from all the tears. He swallowed dryly and groaned. Grimmjow kissed the teen's forehead affectionately.

"I think it might be time for him to start pushing. Otherwise, we'll lose the baby." Szayel said frankly. "So long as it isn't too big there shouldn't be any scarring." He examined the gaping entrance again before nodding, as if to reassure himself. On the side, Aizen and Gin watched with great fascination.

Gin grabbed the other man's arm in a cutesy manner. "Do ya think we'd be able to have one, maybe?" He gazed hopefully at the brunette, eyes slightly open to reveal those light blue irises.

Aizen chuckled and kissed Gin's cheek. "Maybe one day…" He didn't oppose the idea of children, even if it was with a man. It would be good distraction from all the bad things that had been happening. "But for now I'd like to stay focused." The Shinigami nodded, a Cheshire grin pulling at his lips.

Ichigo gripped Grimmjow's hand to steady himself and took a deep breath. Then, it began. Each time he would try to push he'd release a small scream, and each time they would get worse and worse. He felt light headed and exhausted after each one. He just wasn't built for something like this, at all.

"I can see the head!" Szayel exclaimed, his voice filled with a little more excitement than he wanted. "Um, just a few more and it'll be over, okay?" He went to grab a few towels so he could clean off the baby when it finally came.

But the teen simply shook his head. "I-I can't…" He was choking back tears as he spoke. "I'm not meant to do this! This wasn't supposed to happen to me…!" Ichigo gasped for breath and continued to cry until Grimmjow brought him back to his senses (with a kiss of course). It was enough to make the Shingami listen.

"Just because it's not natural doesn't fucking mean that you have to quit on it! I mean, shit, I've seen you go through fucking worse!" Jaggerjack tried to keep that sarcastic voice, tried to keep calm but he couldn't stop himself from blushing. "I mean…" Shit, he was going soft. And for what?! This idiot? It couldn't be… "Just, don't be stupid! If you die, who am I going to fuck?"

"Anything walking on two legs." Ichigo strained, a smile creeping onto his face. "Or four." He groaned but couldn't keep down that smile. "If you regret this later, I'll kill you myself." The teen let out a scream as he pushed, and pushed…

* * *

Ichigo was awoken by the sound of baby's cry. His eyes fluttered open and his head lulled to the side. He must have blacked outThe noise resonated in his mind for moment, dominating his thoughts. Without thinking, Ichigo reached out his arms towards the infant wrapped up in Szayel's arms. "Please…" It was a quiet, tearful plea. It was his'. His baby. It was handed off to Grimmjow, who stared down at it with great interest. Holding the child in his arms was almost surreal, and terrifying. It quieted down in its father's arms.

The thing was so small. Short strands of light blue hair swirled on the top of its head, the same as Grimmjow's, but he had the teen's eyes. Its fingers curled and reached out towards Ichigo. The Arrancar gently placed the infant in the younger man's arms. "It's a boy…" Grimmjow whispered in his ear, grinning widely. Ichigo smiled as well as he stared down at his son. The baby let out a small yawn and curled up in his "mother's" arms.

"So, what are ya going to name him?" Gin asked from atop the sink vanity, his eyes open a fraction wider to get a good look at the baby.

Ichigo sat back for a moment. He and Grimmjow had given it a lot of thought at one point, passing names back and forth like a game of tennis. They had already chosen a name a long time ago. He remembered it clearly: The Arrancar laying his head on his stomach while feeding him strawberries as they looked through a book of baby names (given to them by Aizen). It had been one of those moments when he had enjoyed himself in Hueco Mundo. The name stood out in his mind almost immediately and, without meaning to, Ichigo blurted it out so all could hear.

"Momigi. His name is Momigi"

* * *

I'm so sorry you guys! I know I've been neglecting my story for a while but, after I finish up my college applications, I should have a bit more time for it. Anyway, I'm just glad you guys still read it. Thank you so much for the reviews and the kind words! Feel free to hit me up for ideas for the story; I'm all ears to your suggestions! Again, thanks for putting up with me ;w;


	10. Chapter 10

I know, I know… I'm a terrible person. I haven't really had the motivation to type recently and I've been worried about college stuff up until about a month ago. Now, I'm going to write a very long chapter, just for you all; filled with smut and love. My writing style has changed a bit so bear with me, okay? I hope you like it…

* * *

Back to the Present….

Ichigo sat in front Retsu with Momigi squirming in his lap while the six-month-old got his check up. They were in garden outside of the healer's bedroom, sitting on a cozy bench. The boy chattered away, babbling about nothing really. His blue hair had grown out nearly to his little shoulders. Ichigo had tried to cut it but his son refused profusely. "How's he looking Restu?" He had been a little concerned at Momigi growth in the past month or so and wanted to make sure it wasn't anything serious.

The woman smiled as she put away her stethoscope. "Momigi is doing just fine. He seems a bit more developed than most at this stage but you shouldn't be worried." She carefully picked up the boy and smoothed back his hair. "But the real question is: How are you doing Ichigo?" She sat next to the teen and put down the blue haired boy so he could go play. "You don't look well. Have you been getting enough rest? Is Grimmjow treating you properly? Or maybe…." She pondered, allowing the idea to stew for a moment. A soft smile appeared on her face seeing Ichigo's reaction; he stiffened up and knitted his fingers together. "Are you pregnant again, Ichigo?"

"I-I don't know what you're talking about." The Shinigami sputtered defensively. "It's nothing like that at all…" He did his best to hide his embarrassment. Was it really that obvious? "…. Just don't tell Rukia, okay? I don't want her telling everyone." Ichigo mumbled.

Retsu giggled and rubbed his back in a comforting manner. "My lips are sealed Kurosaki."

* * *

Grimmjow sprawled out on the large bed and stretched like a lazy cat. He had decided against waking up that morning because he knew Ichigo wouldn't be there. He felt his morning wood poke up into his stomach as he flipped over. "Shiiit…" He growled. Worse even was the teen's scent was everywhere. He contemplated whether to leave it until Ichigo got home so he could plow into him as soon as he walked in the door.

Grimmjow bit his lip at the very thought of it. They hadn't fucked in so long and it was making him antsy. And horny. "Fuck this." The Arrancar flopped over again and grabbed his stiff member. He began to pump at his cock with a tight fisted hand, trying to imitate the feeling of being inside his sometimes reluctant lover. He imagined Ichigo above him, rocking his hips slowly while riding his thick hard on. He imagined the teen's muffled moans as he tried to hold in his voice so that Momigi wouldn't hear them.

The Arrancar let out a low moan and a Cheshire grin broke the surface of his face. His hand kept going, faster and faster. His eyes rolled back in pure ecstasy as he imagined Ichigo climaxing and rubbing his still weeping erection against the older man's navel in the aftermath. Grimmjow came by his own hand with a grunt.

He sat up slowly and licked his fingers clean. The smell of semen was pungent, tickling his nose like a sneeze. Grimmjow made his way out of bed only to take a bath and get rid of the smell. Ichigo and Momigi came home soon after the Arrancar had slinked his way into the heated water.

"Daddy! Daddy!" Momigi called loudly from downstairs. The little boy had found his full voice only some weeks ago and all he ever did was yell for his parents or babble about his favorite animal: Emus. "Daddy, Daddy, Daddy!"

As soon as Ichigo put him down, Momigi managed to run towards the stairs and crawl up to the bathroom. Grimmjow grinned when he saw his son open the door. "Made it back, heh? Where's mommy?" He asked after giving the boy a quick kiss on his forehead. Momigi pointed towards the door before trying to get out of his own clothes to join his dad in the bath.

Ichigo peeked into the bathroom, mostly to keep an eye on his son. Grimmjow caught the teen in his sight and sneered. "Welcome back, kitten."

Ichigo rolled his eyes and entered the bathroom, kneeling down next to Momigi to help get his shirt over his little head. "Don't call me that…" The teen had to grab the little boy again to pull off his diaper before letting him get in the water. "Could you grab him?" He asked half-heartedly. He moved about the bathroom, distracting himself from what was tickling the back of his mind.

Grimmjow watched his lover for a moment. His blue eyes tracked each little movement, almost like a predator assessing its prey. "Get over here." The Arrancar reached across the small bathroom to grab Ichigo by a single belt loop.

"Hey! Let me go!" The teen struggled to get away. Anything like this always leads to either sex or… sex.

"Quit struggling. I'm trying to be nice to you." Grimmjow grabbed Momigi with his free hand and plopped him down in his lap. He kept a good grip on Ichigo until he was at the edge of the tub and sitting. "Now, tell me what's wrong. I can't have you moping around when I'm feeling fucking horny so spit it out." His gaze wandered from Ichigo's annoyed expression down to the ass seated right in front of him.

Kurosaki shoved the older man farther away. "Don't." He groaned. It was true that he had wanted to talk. Not really with Grimmjow but it was a start. A small wet hand tugged at the edge of the teen's shirt. He looked down at his son who tugged again at his shirt. "What is it, Momigi?"

"In!" Momigi splashed in the water repeatedly, getting both men wet.

"Yeah, get in here, kitten! Not afraid to get 'wet', are you?" Grimmjow purred, grinning as the words rolled off his tongue. "I'll even help."

Before Ichigo could react, he felt the older man tower over him and wrap his strong arms around his waist. "Not in front of-"The teen was cut off by the gasp that rose to greet him. The Arrancar's wet hand had slid down the back of his pants to cup his ass firmly. His chest was pressed firmly against Kurosaki's back so Momigi wouldn't be able to see.

"Cover your eyes, Migi. Daddy needs to help Mommy with grown-up things…" Grimmjow said while rubbing his other hand over Ichigo's now splayed thighs. "Will you do that for Daddy?"

"Otay!" The little boy, already knowing what to do, closed his eyes and covered them with his hands like a good boy. He even began to hum to himself so he wouldn't be able to hear them.

"What are you doing?!" Ichigo hissed, trying to suppress his moans as the other man's hand continued to rub his inner thigh slowly, grope his ass firmly. He had grown so conditioned to the Arrancar's touch that his legs were shaking with anticipation despite the situation. "I told you, not in front of Momigi!"

"I'm not gonna do anything, kitten. Not unless you want me to anyway…. Now, tell me what's going on." Grimmjow kissed the nape of the other's neck, slowly moving to his shoulder. The dexterous fingers continued to tickle at the teen's inner thigh until there was a small bulge straining against his fly.

The feeling between his legs made Ichigo want to cry out. "I-I'm worried about… the baby…"His body shivered with each stroke to his thigh. The word 'baby' always made him a little touchy. He still didn't like the idea of sleeping with the man who was practically molesting him or the fact that he could have children with him. Shit, it was hard enough just to have the one!

"Oh? And what's got you so… tense?" The hand that was on the teen's ass slid up his other waiting thigh, still under his pants. It was enough to force a moan out the Shinigami, who arched his back into Grimmjow's firm chest. "C'mon. You can tell daddy what's wrong."

Ichigo clapped his hand over his mouth to hold back his voice further. "Wh-What if it doesn't go as smoothly as last time? What if…What if something happens?"

The Arrancar stiffened at the question. His brain was quick to register the change in Ichigo as the teen gave into his true feelings. Slowly, the hands that caressed the clothed thighs pulled back. "Don't think like that, idiot." Jaggerjack growled. He had known a long time ago that he had no choice but to keep Ichigo out of danger. It had become pure instinct. "It'll be fine, just like the first fucking time. Unless, you've got something that you ain't telling me about…"

Kurosaki rolled his eyes and quickly took advantage of the situation, slinking over to the sink so he could keep his distance. "No, you idiot."

"Have it your way then. But, since you're not telling me shit, you owe me a decent fuck." Grimmjow reached over Momigi's head and covered his eyes. "Now, where's my hug, huh?" He enveloped his son in his arms, smiling at the sound of an excited squeal.

Ichigo slipped out of the bathroom while the two of them played and snuck into the bedroom. That idiot had got him riled up and it was clearly evident. The teen flopped down on the bed, his hands reaching for the zipper of his pants. He felt shameful; it wasn't something he did very often by himself, not nowadays anyway. As soon as his hand was clasped around his still rising erection, he gasped into the comforter. He did his best to try to and get rid of it as fast as he could, but he hadn't felt this good in a while. Over the past few months, he had been doing his best to keep his distance from Grimmjow, or at least deter him in anyway. But now, he was at a loss for words as he rubbed the tip of his weeping member onto the bed.

Ichigo bit into the comforter to keep his voice down; he didn't want that horny cat pouncing on him from behind (something the idiot had tried before while he slept). His hand stroked up and down his shaft slowly. His moans were barely muffled by the blanket in his mouth. His head felt light and his knees were shaking, barely able to support his lewd body.

In the back of his mind, the Shinigami could hear Grimmjow's voice. It was almost as if that idiot was in the room with him. "Tell me how you like it, kitten." Ichigo bit his lip, rolling over onto his back. "Do you want me to fill you up?" The voice was as rude as the real thing.

'If you don't answer it, it'll probably go away…' The teen thought to himself. Even so, his other hand began to travel further south…

* * *

It was already past ten when there was a knock on the door. Ichigo was in the kitchen washing dishes while Grimmjow sat on the floor and watched T.V. Momigi was in bed upstairs, asleep of course. "Grimmjow! Get the door!" His voice was loud enough to travel through the small home.

The Arrancar groaned and growled as he got up from his comfy spot. He stomped over to the door, yanking it open fiercely. "The fuck do you want?"

Rukia shoved her way past Grimmjow and headed straight for the kitchen. She wasn't afraid of Ichigo's "boyfriend" anymore, not after she had seen how he was with Momigi. As she found Ichigo in the kitchen, Rukia snatched him away from what he was doing and dragged him upstairs by the arm.

Grimmjow didn't even bother; he was too pissed to even care. He slammed the door shut and sat back down to finish watching T.V. "Fucking crazy ass bitch…"

Ichigo had barely realized what was happening until he was in the bedroom. "Rukia, what the hell is this?!" The teen couldn't shout like he wanted to, not after what it took to get Momigi to sleep. "What do you want? Why are you here?"

She let him go and forced him to sit on the bed. "Why didn't you tell you were pregnant again?"

He stiffened up at the question. "D-Did Retsu tell you?" Ichigo had wondered if the woman had told the others about it before as well but he had never wanted to confront her about it.

"No, but thank you for letting me know." Rukia sat down beside him in her sundress. "Now, let's talk about your dysfunctional relationship."

He rolled his eyes at the mere mention of a relationship between him and that animal. "What is it now?"

"Why do you seem to be constantly in denial about your relationship? It's obvious you have feelings for that idiot. Or are you really just put up an act for your adorable son? Or are you just stupid?" Rukia spoke with a placid expression plastered on her face. She was completely serious. It was something she had wanted to ask after Ichigo had had Momigi months ago but never really got around to it.

"I'm not stupid!" Ichigo retorted, trying to shake off the other questions as if he had never heard them. He had never wanted to think about it and he certainly didn't want the questions shoved in his face. "And I don't fucking like him…" The lie slipped out but it felt almost forced. "H-He doesn't mean anything to me."

Rukia smirked at the teen's horrible display. "Get over yourself, Ichigo. If you didn't like him, then you would have left as soon as you found out you pregnant. You wouldn't have stayed. Not even for Momigi's sake." She pointed her finger in Ichigo's face with a wicked smile. "Now, fess up or I'll tell Grimmjow that you touch yourself when he's not home."

The teen's cheeks grew warm as his face became flushed with color. "I-I do not!"

"Hey!" There was a loud banging on the bedroom door. It was Grimmjow. "If you're going to keep fucking yelling, then go outside! You'll wake up Migi."

Rukia quickly stood up and rushed towards the door. Ichigo already knew what was going to happen; he moved forward to try and catch her before she opened the door. But, by the time he had gotten to her, she had already opened the door.

The Shinigami squared up with Grimmjow, her eyes stern and calm as usual. "Get in here and fuck your boyfriend." She then shoved past the Arrancar. Ichigo caught the hint of a devious smile on her face as she left the room.

"Dammit Rukia…" Ichigo hissed under his breath. He knew he couldn't get out of this, not without a fight. If he was lucky, he would be able to get away with just a blowjob. He knew that if that man so much as touched him he would lose his composure. He'd have to admit to what he had been denying since he had first come in contact with Grimmjow: That he enjoyed it

Grimmjow stood in the doorway, watching the girl as she left. "So…" The older man finally stepped into the room and walked right up to the teen. He gripped the doorknob a little before letting it go. "You touch yourself when I'm not home? Or do ya do it when I'm still here too?"

Ichigo scowled and glared up at Jaggerjack, though it was a bit half-hearted. "Shut up…And why the fuck-!" He was cut off by a swift kiss. It was like a switch had flipped; his entire body reacted immediately. It had been a month or so since either of them had touched each other intimately, if at all. There was no way he could escape this now. Ichigo's knees grew weak, but Grimmjow was quick to hold him up with hands that groped viciously and tore at the other's clothes.

Kurosaki found himself naked and on the bed soon after. He was in a sort of daze when he watched Grimmjow as he stripped out of his clothes. "It's been a while since I've seen ya like this, kitten." A grin spread across his face. "Now, I'm gonna fuck you til you pass out. Just like when we first met, remember?"

"You better fucking not." Ichigo growled. He didn't like thinking back to that day. But, if it hadn't happened at all, where would either of them be right now? Certainly not here. Grimmjow didn't give him enough time to even dwell on it; the Arrancar had his hands sliding up Ichigo's thighs gingerly. To Ichigo, it felt like a feather was being dragged up his skin. It left the teen with goose-bumps all over and moans passing past his lips.

"Do you like when I touch you here, kitten?" Grimmjow purred while his hands reached the apex of the boy's thighs and pressed his thumbs into the Shinigami's balls a bit harshly. The sounds pulled from Ichigo were almost too much for the other to handle. "And how about here?" Those hands moved once more to wrap around Ichigo's straining member.

"D-Don't…!" The teen involuntarily bucked his hips upward. He had been aching for this man to touch him but, time and time again, he had denied both their urges. Ichigo knew he would have to fess up to his frivolous emotions eventually. He bit his lip as he gathered himself enough to speak. He sat up and reached to bring Grimmjow's face up to his. Then he said something that left the older man flustered. "I-I love you…"

Grimmjow stared at Ichigo for a good, long while. His cheeks turned almost red and his mouth repeatedly opened and closed, as if he wanted to say something. "Fuck…" He sat down, scratching his cheek nervously. It wasn't really an emotion he liked to talk about unless it was Momigi. But Ichigo? Did he honestly feel that way? This was obviously way too much fucking thinking. "God fucking damn it…" Grimmjow ravished Ichigo with his kiss, holding the other's head in his hands. "Why did you have to say that?" He only pulled away for a moment and traced his tongue eagerly over the roof of Ichigo's mouth. "Now I just want to fuck you even more."

Grimmjow was quick to pounce. He ground their hips together and felt Kurosaki shiver underneath him as the barbs of his cock poked at the other's. "Do you really mean it, Kitten?" The Arrancar moved down to the teen's throat, biting the exposed flesh so he could leave hickeys all over.

"Mmm! Y-You idiot! I wouldn't say it if I didn't m-mean-" He was cut off by a great moan that rose up from his chest as Grimmjow pressed his fingers deep inside. It was almost animalistic and it was enough to drive Ichigo mad. "Just fuck me, okay?!"

"Whatever you say… Ichigo." Grimmjow spoke while he pulled up to look down upon his lover. He rarely called Ichigo by his first name, ever. "Whatever you say…" He squared his hips up to Ichigo's and pressed the head of his dripping cock forward into the teen's twitching entrance. He was a little surprised with how easily it slid inside but he loved listening to Ichigo moan. "So you do play wit yourself."

"It's your fault. Now shut up and move." Kurosaki knew he was blushing but, at this point, he didn't care. He just wanted to feel good. Now.

Grimmjow chuckled at the teen's impatience. "Yeah, yeah…" The Arrancar sneered as he snapped his hips forward, rewarding himself with Ichigo's cry. "But I'm not gonna hold back." He grabbed a hold of the other's long limbs and placed them on his shoulders. He leaned forward and started up a steady rhythm.

Ichigo couldn't hold back his voice as the barbed member slid in and out, leaving him writhing, gripping the sheets to keep himself sane. "Fuccckk…!" He bucked his hips to meet Grimmjow's thrusts and watched the stars flash across his vision.

"Easy kitten." Grimmjow purred. He leaned over and kissed Ichigo, splayed thighs slipping from off his shoulder. His thrusts became slow and drawn out. It was more than enough to make the teen sigh at the never-ending pleasure that seemed to climb up his spine like a chill. "Don't want to wake Momigi, do ya?" The Arrancar chuckled at first but he soon felt Kurosaki tighten around him, enough to make him wince.

Ichigo covered his mouth instinctively, yet, a single moan rose out of him like a departing soul. His entire body had stiffened at the remark and it left him feeling every inch of Grimmjow throbbing member that continued to move. He hadn't even thought of it until the idiot had mentioned it. What if Momigi could hear them? The teen let out another strangled moan as his lover took hold of his shaft. "N-Not there…"

"What was that kitten?" A smooth voice in Kurosaki's ear questioned. Grimmjow grinned when he heard another whimper as he began to stroke at the cute little thing between his fingers. "You want me to fuck you harder?"

"Please don-!" It was already too late. Ichigo had lost the good fight. He was nothing but putty in this man's hands. And Grimmjow was more than happy to have a little fun…

* * *

Ichigo woke up under the sheets feeling gross and sweaty. How long had been there? He had passed out after the second round… He sneezed loudly and groaned in the small aftermath. "Great… Just great."

"Mommy, mommy!" Momigi's voice made the teen sit up even though it ached, pulling at every muscle. Ichigo watched his son open the door clumsily. The boy was quick to climb up on the bed and sit in Kurosaki's lap.

"What is it, Migi?" Ichigo asked quietly. There was strange scratchy feeling in the back of his throat that made it hard to talk. He'd have to get a mask so he wouldn't get Momigi sick.

The little boy pointed towards the door, pushing his hair out of the way just slightly. Standing in the doorway was a shirtless Grimmjow with a bowl in one hand and a bottle of pills in the other. "Ya hungry?" The older man smiled and put the items down on the nightstand. Ichigo was dumbfounded by the sight of the delicious looking soup.

"Did you… make this?" The Shinigami wanted to try it for himself. It smelled like chicken and celery but he could also see the carrots and potato chunks floating around in the broth.

"I got the canned stuff from the pantry. And you better eat it too; Momigi helped to make it special." Grimmjow said as he grabbed his son by the seat of his pants and put him on his shoulders. He then handed over the pills. They were typical cold pills, nothing you couldn't get from a regular store. "And take those too. I'm gonna need you healthy so you don't have to put up with my shitty cooking skills."

Ichigo glared at the older man when heard the cuss word. Momigi was quick to pick up on words and it was bad enough that he was already cursing like a sailor if he didn't get what he wanted. "You better not fill his head with nonsense while I'm sick…"

Grimmjow snorted. "Can't make ya any promises kitten." He leaned down and kissed Ichigo briefly before stepping back. "Now eat your soup before it gets cold. I don't want to have to put it in the microwave."

* * *

Another chapter…. Next chapter, we will most likely meet the baby: Sepia! And we see how Hichigo handles child birth! Sounds like fun right? Thank you all for your patience. It's taken me a while to get back in the swing of things so I hope you can forgive me. Please, feel free to message me with any suggestions and leave a review! Love you guys!


End file.
